Le Futur du Futur
by Milk40
Summary: L'Homme a toujours été en quête de la perfection. Le Dr Isabella Swan détient la clé de celle-ci. Mais Edward apparaît, affirmant qu'il vient du futur, et il lui demande de détruire sa découverte. Que fera-t-elle ? Traduction d'un OS futuriste d'archy12 intitulé The Future Of Future et publié dans le cadre du Age of Edward Contest. Tous humains, quoique... Lisez, et vous verrez.


**Note de la traductrice : me voici de retour avec cette histoire futuriste qui est la traduction de **_**The Future Of Future**_**, un OS de la sympathique et talentueuse archy12. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Résumé : L'Homme a toujours été en quête de la perfection. Le Dr Isabella Swan détient la clé de celle-ci. Mais Edward apparaît, affirmant qu'il vient du futur et lui demandant de détruire sa découverte. Que fera-t-elle ?**

**Le Futur du Futur**

2031 AD

« … Nul doute que nous sommes sur le point de faire une percée. Le monde entier attend que le Dr Isabella Swan révèle sa dernière découverte, laquelle va complètement transformer l'avenir de l'humanité. Mais où est donc Mme Swan ? Angela Weber, sa représentante pour tout ce qui concerne les affaires officielles, a déclaré que la scientifique solitaire se présentera quand elle sera prête. D'ici là, nous devrons faire preuve de patience. Ici Lauren Wills, du réseau ABC, vous rapportant les nouvelles les plus récentes. Nous serons de retour après une courte pause publicitaire, avec l'autre histoire principale de ce bulletin d'informations de fin de soirée – l'éventualité des voyages dans le temps… »

Isabella Swan éteignit l'écran de la taille d'un passeport de son téléphone et sourit tristement. Elle n'était pas du genre à perdre son temps à regarder les feuilletons-télé ou les sports, mais elle aimait suivre les nouvelles. En particulier les nouvelles liées au monde des sciences et de la technologie, et certainement lorsqu'il existait une connexion avec son travail. Bien sûr les gens étaient curieux. Même si la grande majorité d'entre eux ne s'intéressait que très peu au travail des scientifiques primés en général, _ceci _était quelque chose que tout le monde voulait savoir. La simple idée d'atteindre la perfection divine tout en étant un être humain suffisait à chatouiller la curiosité des plus indifférents parmi le commun des mortels.

Isabella se redressa dans son fauteuil, levant les bras et les bougeant pour faire disparaître la tension dans ses épaules. Au cours des dix dernières années, la science de la génétique avait progressé à pas de géant. Eh bien, d'autres domaines avaient également fait énormément de progrès, mais Isabella se préoccupait davantage de sa spécialité, naturellement. Aussi, elle éprouvait un mépris prononcé pour certaines des recherches plus ésotériques qui se poursuivaient dans le monde. Par exemple, la création d'une cape d'invisibilité comme celle utilisée par Harry Potter dans les livres de J.K. Rowling – bah, ils essayaient depuis des années d'en produire une, et jusqu'à maintenant ils avaient seulement réussi à faire disparaître les cheveux et les poils des gens. Elle avait assisté à l'une de ces soi-disant présentations, et la vue d'un homme sans cheveux sur la tête et sans poils sur les bras, couplée à son absence de sourcils et de cils, l'avait fait frissonner de dégoût. Bien sûr certains avaient trouvé là un prétexte à faire des blagues, demandant si le sujet pouvait baisser son pantalon afin qu'ils puissent vérifier si ses poils pubiens étaient eux aussi devenus invisibles. Pas Isabella, bien entendu – elle était beaucoup trop sérieuse pour trouver quoi que ce soit d'hilarant dans cet humour vulgaire. Elle ne se souciait pas non plus des quolibets à peine dissimulés lorsque ses collègues ou ses connaissances lui demandaient si elle allait faire des recherches _personnelles_ en matière de génétique. Pourquoi les gens étaient-ils si bornés ? Une femme célibataire de trente-deux ans ne pouvait-elle pas être heureuse avec son travail, sa famille, et elle-même ? Certaines personnes n'avançaient tout simplement pas avec leur époque, supposa-t-elle ; elles étaient coincées dans une période antérieure, un temps où il était nécessaire pour une femme de se marier et faire des bébés pour être satisfaite de sa vie. Merci beaucoup, mais elle était parfaitement heureuse de la manière dont elle menait la sienne. Au moins ses parents appuyaient sa décision.

Charles et Renée Swan ne s'étaient jamais mariés, parce qu'ils ne jugeaient pas cela nécessaire. À la place, ils avaient opté pour une relation ouverte qui leur donnait l'espace requis pendant qu'ils se concentraient sur leurs carrières. Tous les deux étaient Docteurs – des figures notoires dans leurs domaines respectifs, vraiment – et ils avaient convenu que le mariage impliquait trop d'attentes, alors ils géraient bien leur relation sans avoir franchi ce pas. Isabella n'avait jamais rien trouvé d'étrange au fait de passer son temps avec des parents qui habitaient dans la même ville mais dans des maisons différentes. Elle était aimée, et elle avait grandi avec la compréhension qu'être partenaires voulait dire prendre soin l'un de l'autre et ne pas porter de jugement. Maintenant qu'elle était une femme adulte et indépendante elle-même, elle réalisait qu'elle n'était pas contre le fait de partager sa vie avec un homme : elle n'avait juste pas rencontré quelqu'un qui ferait l'affaire. Son redoutable intellect faisait fuir certains des prétendants potentiels, et sa renommée en tant que scientifique faisait le reste.

La pièce dans laquelle Isabella se reposait faisait partie d'un laboratoire immense et très prestigieux, financé et protégé par le Gouvernement des États-Unis. Seulement ceux qui avaient prouvé qu'ils étaient dignes d'en faire partie étaient invités à se joindre à l'équipe qui faisait fonctionner l'endroit, que ce soit du côté des services administratifs ou de la recherche, et le plus grand secret était maintenu dans tous les départements. Les gens ordinaires ne connaissaient même pas le nom exact de l'Institut, et ils l'appelaient tout simplement Le Lab. Isabella, dont l'originalité avait brillé tout au long de sa thèse de doctorat, s'était fait happer par Le Lab avant même d'avoir officiellement obtenu son diplôme. Depuis, elle avait travaillé sans cesse avec un seul but en tête : découvrir et modifier le gène qui causait les anomalies dans le corps humain, qu'elles soient internes ou externes. C'était une cause chère à son cœur, car elle avait vu Alice Whitlock, sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, souffrir d'une paralysie partielle du visage qui avait figé son côté droit dans une grimace permanente. Elle avait été raillée par ses pairs à l'école, et à l'université on l'avait regardée avec une insistance impolie. Personne ne semblait comprendre la jeune fille douce au cœur plein de bonté, parce que son visage rebutait tout le monde. Sa paralysie affectait aussi son élocution, bien sûr, et cela avait conduit à de multiples problèmes dans sa vie quotidienne. Avoir une conversation au téléphone s'avérait être un vrai défi. Du curieux « Es-tu une étrangère ? » au très grossier « Parle pour qu'on te comprenne ! » Alice avait tout entendu.

Alice était une fille courageuse, et avec Isabella constamment à ses côtés, elle avait été capable de rire des problèmes qu'elle rencontrait en communiquant avec d'autres personnes. Mais le point de rupture était survenu quand elle avait entendu ses propres parents discuter de sa 'vie pitoyable' et combien il était inutile pour elle de continuer comme ça. La jeune fille de dix-huit ans, qui jusque-là avait rêvé de devenir une productrice de télévision et croyait que ses parents étaient fiers de ses excellentes notes et de son attitude enjouée, avait renoncé à tout cette nuit-là. Après avoir écrit une lettre éplorée à sa meilleure amie et une autre, très brève et stoïque à ses parents, elle était allée sur son balcon et avait sauté vers sa mort.

Isabella, qui jusqu'à ce moment-là voulait être neurochirurgienne, avait changé d'objectif du jour au lendemain. Au service funéraire d'Alice, elle n'avait pas pleuré, mais elle avait adressé un mince sourire à ses parents qui pleuraient ouvertement. Le regard avec lequel elle les avait dévisagé leur avait dit qu'elle savait ce qui avait poussé Alice à s'enlever la vie. Quand la mère d'Alice avait essayé de lui faire partager son chagrin, Isabella l'avait regardée dans les yeux et avait déclaré clairement qu'elle n'allait pas perdre son temps en deuil. Elle allait plutôt faire quelque chose qui empêcherait les autres personnes qui souffraient de la même manière de mettre fin à leurs jours.

« Tout le monde n'a pas des parents aussi attentionnés et compréhensifs que vous l'avez été envers elle, Mme Whitlock, » avait-elle dit acerbement, son ton et ses yeux transmettant exactement le message contraire à ses paroles. La mère d'Alice s'était tue immédiatement, et cela avait été leur dernière conversation.

Isabella regarda autour de la salle presque spartiate dans sa simplicité et sourit. Elle avait un domicile, bien sûr, mais elle ne s'y rendait que rarement. Ses travaux de recherche régnaient sur sa vie en maître, et elle avait un canapé pour dormir quand elle se permettait de le faire, ainsi qu'une salle de bain pour prendre une douche quand elle en avait besoin. Il y avait un petit placard où elle gardait quelques tenues de rechange, la plupart en noir et blanc. Sur l'étagère du bas il y avait deux paires de chaussures confortables.

Son sourire, cependant, n'avait rien à voir avec la pièce, ou avec sa vie entre les quatre murs de celle-ci. C'était un sourire de triomphe tranquille, car son travail acharné durant des années avait finalement porté ses fruits. Elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin – toutes les expériences et tous les résultats étalonnés, et toutes les conclusions documentées. Demain, elle informerait Alec Marsh, le directeur de l'Institut, qu'elle était prête. Ils convoqueraient une conférence de presse et annonceraient la nouvelle à la radio et à la télévision dans le monde entier. Il faudrait du temps pour que sa découverte ne passe au stade de l'application, bien sûr, mais avec le Gouvernement derrière eux, ce ne serait pas trop long avant que le public puisse en profiter. Elle sourit encore, imaginant un monde libéré de toute maladie ou difformité. Bon, il y aurait assez de temps pour discuter des implications de son travail. Dans l'intervalle, elle allait faire une sieste bien méritée avant que la journée ne commence.

Elle ôta ses chaussures, retira sa jupe noire et son chemisier blanc, puis son soutien-gorge, blanc lui aussi. Elle sortit un vieux tee-shirt confortable du placard et l'enfila. Après avoir mis ses vêtements sales dans le panier à linge et ses chaussures sur l'étagère appropriée, elle prit une couverture chaude et moelleuse et s'allongea sur le large canapé en soupirant. La température de la pièce était réglable, mais elle aimait le poids de la couverture sur elle. Aussitôt qu'elle se fut recouverte avec celle-ci, elle tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Un peu plus tard, elle fut tirée de son sommeil par un bruit impromptu. Alors qu'elle clignait des yeux pour les ouvrir, elle regarda avec incrédulité. Un homme était assis à sa table, ses doigts pianotant sur le clavier de son élégant ordinateur portable noir. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait et rejetait sa couverture, il ferma la machine et fit pivoter la chaise pour lui faire face, et un halètement de stupéfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle perfection chez un être humain.

L'étranger ne réagit pas, mais demeura immobile comme une statue, l'étudiant en silence comme elle-même le faisait. Il avait le teint très clair, avec des yeux qui semblaient briller dans l'éclairage de nuit blafard de la pièce. Ils étaient verts, peut-être, ou gris – c'était difficile à dire dans la pénombre. Sa peau était lisse et sans défaut, son nez parfaitement droit, et ses lèvres en forme d'arc étaient pleines et rouge groseille. Il avait le front haut, des cheveux mi-longs qui paraissaient insister pour ne pas rester bien coiffés, et de jolies oreilles. Les yeux d'Isabella voyagèrent plus bas et apprécièrent les larges épaules de l'inconnu, sa poitrine musclée et ses longues mains, descendant ensuite vers ses jambes tendues devant lui et croisées élégamment à la hauteur des chevilles. Il avait l'air très à l'aise qu'elle le lorgne de la sorte, mais aussi fasciné… par elle ! Isabella déglutit en notant qu'il l'examinait de la tête aux pieds, même si son regard ne contenait pas le moindre iota de concupiscence. Il la toisait plutôt comme quelqu'un étudierait une œuvre d'art créée par un Maître – avec admiration et appréciation. Puis ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire chaleureux, et elle eut l'impression de se noyer dans cette chaleur.

« Bonjour, Isabella. Je t'ai cherchée pendant longtemps. »

Sa voix était douce comme du velours, avec un timbre agréable. Isabella frissonna, et le duvet sur ses bras se hérissa en réponse. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle devrait se méfier de cet homme qui était apparu comme par magie dans son bureau – en fait, elle aurait déjà dû appeler la Sécurité. Mais à cet instant, elle voulait en savoir plus à son sujet, lui donner une chance de s'expliquer.

« Qui es-tu ? » Sa voix résonna comme un murmure voilé, ce qui était inhabituel pour elle. Elle ramena ses jambes ensemble et les entoura de ses bras. Mais alors elle se rappela qu'elle ne portait que sa petite culotte et s'empressa de remonter la couverture jusqu'à sa taille. L'homme n'eut absolument aucune réaction.

« Oh, je suis désolé – j'aurais d'abord dû me présenter, n'est-ce pas ? » Il sourit encore, et elle sentit sa raison la déserter. Comment _pouvait_-il avoir un tel ascendant sur elle ? La sensation dans son estomac lui rappela vaguement la fois où elle était allée à un concert rock à treize ans avec sa mère et Alice. L'énergie tourbillonnant autour d'elle avait été fantastique, et la performance du groupe avait produit exactement la même sensation de papillons dans l'estomac que ce qu'elle éprouvait maintenant. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ses mots.

« Je m'appelle Edward Masen. Je suis un voyageur temporel, et je viens de l'année 2082- »

Isabella, à qui on avait appris à ne jamais interrompre une personne en train de parler, sentit sa mâchoire s'affaisser sous le coup de l'étonnement. « Quoi ? » Coassa-t-elle, sa bouche soudainement sèche.

« C'est difficile à croire, j'en conviens, » dit-il sans être offensé. Il se pencha aussi un peu vers elle, ce qui permit à Isabella d'entrevoir le duvet sur sa poitrine à travers les deux premiers boutons détachés de sa chemise blanche. Elle songea distraitement que leurs choix de couleurs s'harmonisaient, car ses longues jambes étaient gainées dans un pantalon noir. Des chaussures noires cirées complétaient son ensemble. Il avait l'air très professionnel, la faisant se sentir quelque peu embarrassée dans son vieux tee-shirt gris foncé.

« Tu es une scientifique réputée, néanmoins ; tu dois sûrement avoir une certaine connaissance du mécanisme des voyages dans le temps, du moins en théorie ? Même à l'époque présente, beaucoup de progrès ont été accomplis dans ce domaine, bien qu'il faudra encore huit années supplémentaires pour envoyer le premier sujet avec succès – un chat robotique, soit dit en passant – à travers le temps et dans le passé. Il a abouti – ou aboutira, devrais-je dire – sur la scène d'un théâtre bondé où se jouait une pièce intitulée _Equus_. L'acteur principal était un type intelligent, cependant. Il est demeuré imperturbable à l'apparition du visiteur imprévu, et il l'a caressé doucement en l'appelant son ami félin. Désolé, j'ai parfois tendance à divaguer, » ajouta-t-il quand il vit qu'elle le regardait fixement, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ici pour te demander une faveur, une très grande faveur. »

Elle hocha la tête, prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Le coin droit de sa bouche se retroussa en un demi sourire comme s'il savait à quoi elle pensait. Il prit une profonde inspiration comme s'il se préparait malgré tout à un refus.

« Isabella Swan, » dit-il très clairement et fermement, « Je te prierais de supprimer ton travail – dans son intégralité – tout de suite. »

Un seau d'eau froide lancé sur une personne endormie n'aurait pas choqué celle-ci autant que la requête d'Edward choqua Isabella. Cela eut aussi pour effet de la sortir de sa torpeur et de la faire réagir. Elle bondit hors de son lit de fortune sans se soucier du fait que ses jambes étaient nues, ouvrit brusquement la petite penderie, et en sortit un jeans et un chemisier, se changeant directement devant lui. C'est-à-dire, techniquement parlant elle lui tournait le dos pendant tout ce temps, mais elle était sûre qu'elle entendit un grognement tranquille quand elle ajusta son soutien-gorge. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle le trouva aussi calme et posé qu'avant, même un petit peu amusé, comme s'il savait ce que serait son prochain mouvement.

« Tu vas appeler la Sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? » Il releva un sourcil comme s'il la mettait au défi de le contredire. Mais pourquoi le contredirait-elle – juste parce que sa beauté l'aveuglait ?

« Bien sûr que c'est ce que je vais faire, » répondit-elle avec orgueil, tendant la main vers le bouton rouge sur son bureau. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre celui-ci, il posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Ne vas-tu pas au moins me demander la raison de ma requête ? » Il n'appliquait pas de pression sur sa main, pourtant elle se trouva incapable de la libérer de sa poigne. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Sa main était grande, et robuste, et chaude, et il la regardait avec une telle intensité. Elle réussit quand même à garder ses esprits.

« Qu'y a-t-il à demander ? » Persifla-t-elle. « Il est clair que tu travailles pour quelqu'un qui a une raison cachée de ne pas me laisser rendre ma découverte publique, ou bien tu es toi-même un chercheur – et tu veux être le premier à présenter ton travail, lequel doit être à la traîne- »

Il la regarda avec sérieux. « Isabella, ne m'as-tu pas écouté ? Je suis d'une autre époque – loin devant la tienne, et tout ça – ce qui est le présent pour toi, est une tranche d'histoire pour moi. Tu as raison en disant que je suis un chercheur, mais mon domaine d'expertise sont les voyages dans le temps, pas la génétique. »

« Oh, je t'en prie, arrête avec tes conneries. Voyager dans le temps ! C'est une réalité tout aussi improbable que l'immortalité des humains- »

« L'immortalité est presque devenue une possibilité dans mon temps, » déclara-t-il gravement. « Malheureusement, cela a aussi eu des répercussions que personne n'avait anticipées. De toute façon, je réalise maintenant que te demander d'abandonner tout ton travail est injuste, surtout compte tenu que je ne t'ai pas donné de preuves de ce que tes recherches vont – c'est-à-dire, ont déjà entraîné – dans l'avenir. Par conséquent, je t'invite à faire le voyage avec moi dans _mon_ présent, cinquante-et-un ans en avance du tien. Me feras-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner ? » Il tira légèrement sa main, mais elle ne bougea pas. Même si son cœur percevait sa sincérité, elle ne pouvait pas se départir de ses doutes.

« Et comment puis-je savoir que tu ne te contenteras pas tout simplement de m'abandonner dans un quelconque engin qui me gardera prisonnière pendant que tu détruiras mon travail, ou pire – le copieras ? » Elle se sentait idiote alors même qu'elle énonçait cette question, mais il ne rit pas. Au lieu de ça il pressa sa main d'une manière réconfortante.

« J'aurais déjà pu faire l'une ou l'autre de ces choses si je l'avais voulu, tu sais, » dit-il doucement. « Tu pensais que je travaillais pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas que tu rendes ta découverte publique, mais la vérité c'est que c'est _toi _qui travailles pour cette personne. Alec Marsh – il va t'empêcher de parler à cette conférence de presse, en te faisant tuer pour te réduire au silence si nécessaire. C'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour agir. »

Cette fois, Isabella fut choquée au-delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. « Alec ? Me faire tuer ? Impossible ! C'est le patron le plus gentil que j'aie jamais rencontré. Il est davantage comme un oncle bienveillant que comme un supérieur, vraiment. Il m'a toujours encouragée à aller de l'avant avec mes expériences et mes idées, peu importe comment elles pouvaient sembler absurdes à d'autres personnes. Il ne toucherait pas à un seul de mes cheveux ! »

Edward sembla perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que tes cheveux ont à voir avec tout ça – aussi jolis soient-ils ? » Isabella l'aurait réprimandé pour avoir fait une blague idiote pendant qu'ils discutaient d'une affaire sérieuse, mais il paraissait tout à fait sincère. Elle choisit d'ignorer son compliment même si ça lui donnait le frisson, relevant plutôt rapidement ses cheveux en un chignon soigné.

« C'est une expression, il ne faut pas la prendre au sens littéral, » expliqua-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose, la tête penchée vers la droite.

« Ah, » opina-t-il en signe de compréhension. « D'une façon ou d'une autre ces expressions ont disparu avec les années. D'où je viens, les gens ne les utilisent pas. C'est dommage – elles confèrent tellement de couleur à une conversation. Je les ai étudiées sur un site consacré aux discours dans l'Ancien Temps, mais je suis passé à côté de celle-là. »

Elle sourit à son excitation enfantine, puis redevint sérieuse en repensant à son accusation. « Quelle preuve as-tu contre Alec ? Et s'il voulait m'arrêter à la dernière minute, pourquoi m'a-t-il encouragée durant toutes ces années ? Diable, il s'est même battu en mon nom pour que je puisse continuer à obtenir les fonds requis pour mes nombreuses expériences ! La plupart des membres du Conseil d'Administration étaient contre ce financement parce qu'ils croyaient que je n'allais nulle part avec ma 'soi-disant' recherche. »

Edward hocha lentement la tête et soupira. « Oui, je peux voir pourquoi tu ne peux pas me croire. Ma déclaration va à l'encontre de tout ce que tu as vécu jusqu'ici. Mais Isabella, il n'y a rien que je puisse t'obtenir comme preuve pour te faire changer d'opinion. Quant à comment je suis au courant des actions d'Alec, j'étais mécontent de beaucoup de choses dans mon Monde, et j'ai commencé à chercher les incidents qui étaient responsables de ces choses. Après des années de recherche, j'ai découvert certains faits qui… Isabella, ce n'est pas possible de t'expliquer tout ça sans que tu sois _là_. S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance à ce sujet. »

Il pouvait probablement voir sa détermination fléchir, car il persista avec enthousiasme. « Tu as demandé ce qui se passerait si je ne faisais que t'emprisonner dans un engin, non ? Eh bien, il n'y a rien de tel, comme un véhicule ou une capsule spatiale dans laquelle entrer – tu seras en mesure de décider où tu veux aller, d'accord ? » Il pêcha une montre dans sa poche et la lui tendit. Isabella releva des sourcils interrogateurs. La chose semblait trop simpliste pour lui faire traverser une heure, encore moins des années. Edward répondit à sa question non formulée, bien sûr.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait avoir l'air tape-à-l'œil, ou même compliqué ? J'ai délibérément choisi ce design de manière à ce que personne ne suspecte mes intentions. Comme toi, je n'ai pas encore rendu mon invention publique. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux régler l'année, le mois, le jour et l'heure toi-même, et revenir quand tu veux. C'est la même chose avec l'endroit. Alors est-ce que tu vas venir avec moi ? »

Isabella mit distraitement la montre à son poignet, et le bracelet métallique se verrouilla tout seul avec un léger clic. Elle essaya de le déverrouiller, mais il ne voulut pas bouger de sa position sur son poignet. Elle regarda Edward d'un air interrogateur.

« Afin qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber de ton poignet accidentellement, ou même si quelqu'un tente de l'arracher, » expliqua-t-il. Puis il prit sa main et la tourna, paume vers le haut, et lui montra comment déverrouiller la montre. Le contact inattendu l'affecta comme un petit choc électrique, lui faisant reprendre sa main brusquement et la frotter contre son chemisier pour atténuer la sensation. En jetant un regard à Edward, elle vit qu'il avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle.

« C'était étrange, » dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps avant de rire avec gêne.

« Très bien, » déclara-t-elle, redevenant plus sérieuse. « Je te crois. Alors où allons-nous en premier ? »

Un sourire aveuglant précéda la réponse d'Edward. « Hmm, il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais que tu voies. Bien sûr je pourrais t'emmener directement chez moi et te montrer la preuve, mais il serait préférable que tu aies d'abord une idée générale de la situation. » Il opina pour lui-même, satisfait de sa décision. « Allons à New York – MP, et garde la même date en ne changeant que l'année, d'accord ? »

Ils réglèrent leurs montres, et Edward prit sa main, expliquant qu'il faisait ça pour s'assurer qu'ils atterriraient au même endroit. Exactement trente secondes plus tard, ils disparurent de la petite pièce fonctionnelle.

**ooo**

Isabella avait fermé les yeux à la sensation de chute libre – elle n'avait jamais aimé aller dans la Grande Roue à la foire pour cette raison. Puis une chaleur l'enveloppa, et son cœur se calma. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses pieds toucher la terre ferme et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne fut pas totalement surprise de constater que les bras d'Edward étaient enroulés autour d'elle et les siens autour de lui, son visage caché dans sa poitrine. Ce qui la surprit fut la sensation agréable que ce contact lui procurait, et combien elle était réticente à le lâcher. Mais alors son cerveau revint à son état rationnel et elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regardant d'un air penaud.

Il semblait quelque peu hébété lui aussi, ses longs cils balayant ses joues. Sa main frotta son dos d'une manière réconfortante avant de la laisser aller.

« Jette un coup d'œil autour de toi, Isabella, » murmura-t-il d'une voix triste. « Vois le futur que tu as involontairement contribué à créer. »

Elle s'arracha à son regard et se secoua mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, à se laisser hypnotiser par lui ? C'était juste un homme !

Elle se retourna lentement et jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde, assimilant tout ce qu'elle voyait. À première vue, ça ressemblait à n'importe quel bidonville, comme elle en avait déjà vu dans de nombreuses villes en son temps. Ils avaient atterri sur une sorte de monticule, avec quelques rares arbustes poussant ici et là. Cela lui permit de bien voir l'amas de minuscules maisons délabrées qui occupaient le voisinage, et elle soupira en signe de déception. Le monde n'avait pas réussi à éradiquer la pauvreté en cinquante-et-un ans – c'était une évidence. Les rues sales, les poubelles qui débordaient d'ordures et la puanteur émanant de plusieurs sources étaient assez familières. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer pourquoi Edward avait choisi de l'emmener ici, ou pourquoi il la tenait partiellement responsable pour les conditions de vie misérables autour d'eux.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit-elle, fronçant les sourcils en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. « Je suis désolée que les choses ne se soient pas améliorées, mais en quoi est-ce différent de la situation de mon époque ? »

Il secoua légèrement la tête alors que ses lèvres se recourbaient juste un peu. Ce n'était pas une expression plaisante.

« Regarde encore. N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose qui cloche avec ce décor ? Ou plutôt, ne manque-t-il pas quelque chose ici ? »

Elle regarda encore, comparant la scène à ce qu'elle avait vu un demi siècle plus tôt. Oui, la saleté serait là, et la puanteur aussi, et les gens dans des vêtements miteux qui se promèneraient en commérant, et les enfants qui joueraient et se querelleraient dans les rues étroites…

« Attends, » dit-elle en pivotant subitement vers lui alors que quelque chose lui venait à l'esprit. « Pourquoi est-ce si tranquille ? Et où sont les gens qui vivent ici ? Est-ce que ces lieux ont été abandonnés ? » Son visage devint optimiste. Peut-être qu'ils avaient été déplacés vers de meilleurs quartiers d'habitation. Peut-être que cet endroit avait été gardé comme un exemple de ce à quoi le passé avait ressemblé. Cependant, l'expression compatissante sur le visage d'Edward rembarra tous ses espoirs en un instant.

« Viens, je vais te montrer la raison. »

Il prit sa main et l'aida à descendre le monticule. Ils empruntèrent une rue qui, comme toutes les autres rues, était silencieuse et puante. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'ils étaient plus près des maisons vétustes, Isabella pouvait détecter de faibles sons provenant de l'intérieur – surtout des soupirs et des gémissements, rompus par quelques mots plaintifs. Edward s'arrêta devant la troisième maison sur leur droite, puis il adressa un regard à Isabella comme pour lui demander si elle était prête, avant de frapper deux coups à la porte.

Un léger trottinement de pieds se fit entendre, et ensuite la porte fut ouverte de l'intérieur par un lutin. C'est du moins l'impression qu'eut Isabella au début. L'enfant filiforme aux traits angéliques qui avait répondu à la porte leur fit un sourire tout aussi angélique et tendit immédiatement ses bras vers Edward. Ne tenant pas compte de ses vêtements sales et de ses bras couverts de suie, il la souleva et la balança une fois, provoquant un cri de joie de sa part.

« Edward, » marmonna une douce voix provenant de quelque part à l'intérieur, et une petite lumière vacillante s'alluma, dissipant dans une certaine mesure l'obscurité lugubre. Alors que ses yeux s'habituaient au changement, Isabella aperçut une femme frêle allongée sur un lit contre le mur d'en face. « Est-ce que c'est toi, chéri ? »

Chéri ? Le terme d'affection causa à Isabella un pincement inattendu au cœur.

Avec l'enfant toujours dans ses bras, Edward s'avança, faisant signe à Isabella de le suivre. Quand elle atteignit la femme, elle put constater que ses traits étaient une version adulte de ceux de l'enfant, sauf que ses yeux étaient fermés très fort comme si elle souffrait atrocement. Et pourtant, ses lèvres étaient étirées dans un sourire ! Isabella regarda Edward d'un air perplexe.

« Bien sûr que c'est moi, chère Jess, » répondit-il d'une voix aussi enjouée que possible, ajoutant, « à moins que tu aies adopté un autre frère ? Et comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Je vois que tu as fait un peu de tricot pour l'exposition. »

Isabella suivit la direction du menton d'Edward et vit une petite pile de morceaux tricotés sur la table de chevet sur laquelle il y avait aussi une lampe – la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. La pile était juste au-delà du petit cercle de lumière, rendant difficile de distinguer les couleurs utilisées, sans parler du motif. Le ton d'Edward et son expression montraient toutefois clairement qu'il était fier du travail de la femme, quel qu'il soit. Elle – Jess, se rappela Isabella – sourit timidement.

« Est-ce que j'ai quand même les bonnes couleurs ? » Demanda-t-elle, cherchant l'approbation. « J'ai demandé à Alice de m'aider, tu sais, mais parfois elle confond les différentes nuances. »

Alice ? Cette coïncidence laissa Isabella muette. Quelles étaient les chances que la première personne qu'elle rencontre après avoir fait un saut dans le futur ait le même prénom que sa meilleure amie ? Cette amie dont la mort l'avait poussée à faire de la recherche – recherche qu'Edward prétendait être responsable de la misère qui les entourait maintenant… Si elle n'avait pas été une femme si rationnelle, elle aurait imaginé que c'était un piège pour la faire se sentir coupable. Cependant, elle était sûre qu'Edward ne savait rien au sujet de _son _Alice.

« Je ne confonds pas, » annonça l'enfant – Alice – d'une voix aiguë. Sa petite moue était adorable. « Je connais mes couleurs, Edward, et j'ai aidé maman à choisir les bonnes. Laisse-moi te montrer – cette écharpe a tes yeux en elle. »

Elle se tortilla jusqu'à ce qu'il la redépose sur le sol, et Jess eut un sourire désabusé. « Oh Alice, c'était un secret ! Tu n'étais pas censée le dire à Edward avant que ce soit fini, tu sais. »

Alice eut une expression contrite. « Désolée, maman, j'ai oublié que c'était une surprise. Maintenant que vas-tu lui donner pour son anniversaire ? »

Jess haussa les épaules, mais Edward sauva la situation en suggérant que ça pouvait toujours être une surprise puisqu'en fait il n'avait pas encore vu le cadeau. « Et mes yeux pourraient être comme n'importe quoi, » continua-t-il, les faisant rire. « Peut-être que ta maman les a faits en coccinelle, ou en nuage, ou en pâquerette… »

Alice pouffa de rire joliment, et un léger gloussement s'échappa des lèvres d'Isabella à la tentative d'Edward d'alléger l'atmosphère. Alice et Jess se tournèrent toutes les deux vers elle en entendant le son, bien qu'Alice devait l'avoir vue avant. Elle supposa que l'enfant avait été trop occupée à porter toute son attention sur Edward avant, elle-même étant une présence secondaire.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un avec toi, Edward ? » S'enquit Jess, essayant d'arranger sa blouse et de tirer maladroitement les couvertures vers le haut. C'est alors qu'Isabella remarqua ses mains comme des serres, rigidifiées par une maladie ou une déficience. Elle se demanda comment la femme réussissait à passer à travers sa journée, sans parler de tricoter. La fierté d'Edward dans son travail avait beaucoup plus de sens à ses yeux à la lumière de ce handicap. Elle frissonna intérieurement en songeant à la vie que la mère et la fille menaient dans la masure crasseuse.

« Euh, oui, voici mon – amie, le Docteur Isabella Swan. C'est une scientifique elle aussi, » dit précipitamment Edward. « Elle veut aider de toutes les façons qu'elle peut, alors je l'ai emmenée ici. Ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » répliqua Jess tandis qu'Alice se contentait de regarder Isabella, ses mains s'agitant sur ses côtés comme si elle voulait la toucher. « Tes amis sont toujours les bienvenus ici. Mais Edward, tu aurais dû nous la présenter plus tôt. Tes manières sont pires de jour en jour, à force de ne pas avoir de contact avec les gens de ta propre race. Il faut que tu sortes plus souvent avec tes amis. »

La grimace d'Edward communiqua clairement son dégoût, mais bien sûr Jess ne pouvait pas la voir, et Alice était toujours occupée à observer Isabella. « Jess, » soupira-t-il, « tu _sais _que je veux être ici. Tu sais aussi que je n'ai aucun ami là-bas. » Isabella se demanda où _là-bas_ était. « Quant à Isabella, elle n'est pas de notre temps, mais d'une époque où les êtres humains étaient plus… égaux. »

Isabella voulait savoir de quel genre d'égalité il parlait, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux tenir sa langue pour le moment.

« Elle est très jolie, » commenta la petite Alice. « Est-ce qu'elle est ta petite amie ? »

La question innocente étonna Isabella. Bien sûr elle n'était pas la petite amie d'Edward, mais… Elle se demanda comment ce serait – de le connaître plus intimement. Elle sentit une rougeur oubliée depuis longtemps apparaître sur ses joues.

Edward, bien entendu, secoua la tête sans même lui jeter un regard. « Non, Trésor, il s'agit seulement d'une amie. Et oui, elle est très jolie. Je l'ai remarqué dès que je l'ai vue la première fois. »

« Vraiment ? » Génial ! Maintenant elle avait perdu son filtre mental aussi.

« Bien sûr. » Il la regarda et sourit doucement. « Tu avais l'air un peu fatiguée, mais très détendue, comme si on avait enlevé un poids énorme de tes épaules. J'étais fasciné. Je me suis contenté de te regarder pendant quelques minutes avant de me rappeler que j'étais là dans un but précis. »

Isabella inclina la tête vers lui, plissant le front pensivement. « Je ne faisais que dormir. Qu'y avait-il de fascinant à ce sujet ? Sûrement que tu as vu des gens dormir avant ? »

Un coin de sa bouche remonta légèrement. « En fait, non – pas comme toi, en tout cas. » Avant qu'elle puisse lui demander de s'expliquer, il se tourna vers Jess en sourcillant légèrement. « Jess, tu sais que je suis content que tu sois en train de faire quelque chose pour moi, mais alors quand auras-tu le temps de tricoter quelque chose pour l'exposition ? Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

Jess avait l'air légèrement coupable. « Je sais, je voulais juste te tricoter quelque chose pour te garder au chaud durant l'hiver. Vous faites tellement pour nous, Edward, toi et les Cullen. »

« Oh eh bien, nous, et les autres comme nous, sommes ceux qui sont responsables de votre état, » répondit-il amèrement. « C'est le moins que nous puissions faire pour nous racheter, alors s'il te plaît, n'en fais pas une grosse affaire. »

« Mais Edward, » argua énergiquement Jess, « comment est-ce que ça peut être de ta faute ? C'est la volonté de Dieu que nous soyons nés comme ça, ou peut-être le résultat de nos actions dans nos vies passées- »

« Nous avons eu cette discussion cent fois, Jess, » dit patiemment Edward, mais son expression se durcit. « Ce qui se passe n'est juste pour aucun d'entre vous, et Dieu n'est pas méchant comme tu crois qu'il l'est. Tout ça est la faute des hommes, et je ne me reposerai pas tant que tout n'aura pas changé pour le mieux. Maintenant Alice, es-tu allée à l'église aujourd'hui ? »

Alice acquiesça joyeusement. « Oui, et Esmée m'a dit que j'étais une fille brillante ! Elle ne m'a pas laissé jouer avec les autres enfants, toutefois. » Et l'adorable moue fut de retour. Isabella sourit, ainsi qu'Edward, mais le sourire de celui-ci n'avait rien de gai.

« Tu sais pourquoi, Trésor, » essaya-t-il d'apaiser l'enfant. « Ce n'est pas bon pour ton cœur, pas vrai ? Tu dois en prendre soin pour devenir grande et forte. »

Elle avait un problème cardiaque ? Isabella sentit son propre cœur se briser pour la petite fille.

Alice commença à dire quelque chose, mais Edward sembla soudainement très pressé de partir. Isabella ne put s'empêcher de songer que le manque de bonnes manières était plus susceptible de se transférer de _lui _aux deux autres que le contraire. Avec un bref au revoir et une promesse de revenir bientôt, il entraîna vivement Isabella hors de la petite maison et dans le crépuscule. Elle vit la lampe à l'intérieur s'éteindre alors même que la porte se fermait derrière eux.

« Edward, » demanda-t-elle, débordant de curiosité mais redoutant la réponse, « c'était quoi tout ça ? »

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment alors qu'ils erraient sans but, d'un pas lent. « Ça, Isabella, » dit-il avec un gros soupir, « c'est la réalité de notre monde – une réalité que les privilégiés aimeraient oublier. Je sais que tu as besoin de plus de détails, mais il faut aussi que tu saches l'ensemble de l'histoire. Allons rencontrer quelques autres personnes ici, et ensuite je t'emmènerai de l'autre côté. »

« Juste une question, » demanda-t-elle, et il inclina la tête. « Pourquoi ont-elles éteint la lumière dès que nous sommes partis ? »

« Hmm, il n'y a pas d'électricité dans cette zone, » répondit-il avec réticence. « Nous leur avons fourni ces lampes à batteries, mais elles ont tellement peur d'épuiser la réserve d'énergie qu'elles ne les utilisent que rarement. Comme tu l'as constaté, Jess ne peut pas voir, alors ça importe peu pour elle qu'il fasse clair ou qu'il fasse noir, et Alice est habituée de jouer dans la semi obscurité. Notre visite était assez spéciale pour allumer la lampe, mais quand nous sommes partis… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon. Elles se mettent au lit très tôt. »

« Et il n'y a personne d'autre pour veiller sur elles ? »

« Mike, le mari de Jess, est mort d'une intoxication alimentaire il y a deux ans, et leurs parents à tous les deux beaucoup plus tôt. L'espérance de vie est faible ici. Y allons-nous maintenant ? »

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa l'emmener à l'intérieur de quelques autres masures. Cela ne fit que faire paraître leur première visite plus gaie en comparaison. La seconde maison était occupée par un couple, Randall et Mary. Ils étaient seulement dans la vingtaine, mais déjà en train de mourir du cancer des os et de leucémie respectivement, en raison de diverses maladies génétiques. La troisième maison était celle d'un jeune homme qui avait récemment enterré son épouse et qui essayait de s'occuper de leur fils nouveau-né qui souffrait d'une atrophie pulmonaire. L'homme lui-même n'avait aucun orteil, ce qui rendait sa tâche d'autant plus difficile. Isabella commença à avoir l'impression qu'elle faisait une visite guidée d'une partie de l'Enfer, pleine de mélancolie et totalement dépourvue d'espoir. Quand Edward la conduisit vers un petit bâtiment avec le signe de la croix au bout de la rue, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Voici l'église dont je parlais avec Alice, » expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte principale. Il l'ouvrit sans frapper et mugit, faisant sursauter Isabella. « Hé, Carlisle, tu es toujours là ? »

Il y eut un cri de réponse provenant de l'intérieur, et un homme un peu plus âgé qu'Edward, peut-être, émergea, suivi d'une femme. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi parfaits qu'Edward, avec une peau sans défaut, des traits réguliers, et une posture pleine d'assurance. Cependant, leur expression montrait nettement qu'ils étaient inquiets, si ce n'est bouleversés, au sujet de quelque chose.

Edward fit les présentations sans avoir besoin qu'on l'y incite cette fois-ci, et Esmée hocha la tête alors que tous les deux regardaient Isabella avec beaucoup d'intérêt. « Oui, je trouvais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez toi. Tu es belle, mais naturelle, contrairement à nous. »

« Contrairement à vous ? Que voulez-vous dire ? » Interrogea Isabella, perplexe. Elle en avait assez des indices et des allusions – elle voulait quelques réponses claires, et elle les voulait maintenant.

Carlisle parut choqué. « Tu ne lui as pas parlé de nous ? » Demanda-t-il à Edward, qui secoua la tête.

« J'ai pensé qu'elle devait voir plus de… choses avant de lui fournir des explications. Il sera plus facile pour elle d'assimiler tous les faits et théories, et de décider d'un plan d'actions à suivre. »

« Je pense qu'elle en a assez vu, Edward, » fit gentiment remarquer Esmée. « Maintenant tu devrais tout lui expliquer avant de lui montrer davantage de ce monde. »

« Tu as raison, » concéda Edward. Il y avait deux bancs de pierre se faisant face sur la petite pelouse en piètre état devant l'église, et ils y prirent place. « Je vais te dire ce que je sais, et ensuite tu pourras poser toutes les questions que tu as. Est-ce que ça te va ? »

Elle acquiesça, et Edward commença avec quelques informations personnelles. Il était né de parents riches, Edward Masen Senior et Elizabeth, et il avait eu une enfance privilégiée. Il n'avait manqué de rien quand il était petit. Il jouait avec Rose – sa sœur de quatre ans sa cadette – et il était adoré par ses parents et ses grands-parents. Sa sœur et lui avaient fréquenté la meilleure école de la ville, et étaient allés à la meilleure université du pays.

« J'ai honte de dire que jusque-là je n'avais même pas pensé à comment vivait l'autre moitié de notre monde, » avoua-t-il, pinçant les lèvres et fermant les yeux pendant une seconde. « C'était tellement facile d'être dans cette bulle, tu sais – pas de maladies, pas de pénurie d'argent ni de toutes les choses qu'il pouvait acheter, seulement de la beauté et du bonheur, et des bons moments avec la famille et les amis. C'était une vie idéale, tant que l'on ignorait l'existence de ces misérables créatures qu'on appelait humains mais qu'on refusait de traiter comme tels. Franchement, elles ne s'imposaient presque jamais à la périphérie de ma conscience. Les livres que j'avais lus quand j'allais à l'école m'avaient appris que c'était ainsi que le monde était censé être, et que les gens qui vivaient dans le MP méritaient d'être là. C'était leur problème, pas le nôtre. » Il fit une pause, rassemblant ses pensées.

« Euh, c'est quoi ce MP ? » Demanda Isabella avant qu'il ne puisse continuer son récit. « Je me suis posé la question avant aussi. »

Carlisle lui répondit, son visage se tordant en une expression de dégoût. « Maison Pauvres – je déteste ce terme. »

« Oh. » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Esmée lui tapota la main avec bienveillance. « C'est ce que c'est, Isabella. Nous essayons de rendre leur vie meilleure, mais nous avons si peu pour poursuivre notre mission – les gens ne s'en soucient pas. Alors il y en a très peu qui contribuent à notre cause. »

Edward grogna. « Avant de les rencontrer, » dit-il, faisant un signe de tête vers le couple en face d'eux, « je ne m'en souciais pas non plus. Ils ont changé ma façon de penser. Ils ont changé ma vie. Je leur serai à jamais redevable. »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Tu ne nous dois rien du tout, Edward. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es né dans un milieu favorisé et que tu as été élevé d'une certaine manière. Au moins tu as compris notre message. Combien de tes camarades de classe peuvent prétendre la même chose ? »

« Carlisle et Esmée étaient – sont toujours, en fait – professeurs à mon université. Carlisle au Département de Physique Théorique, et Esmée au Département de Génie Génétique. À la fin de ma première année, j'ai regardé un documentaire qu'ils avaient fait avec des étudiants de dernière année du Groupe de Médias Visuels. Il dépeignait la vraie condition de ceux qu'on ne voit pas et qui sont impuissants – ça a été comme une claque en plein visage. Après ça, je les ai pratiquement harcelés pour en savoir plus, et j'ai essayé de recueillir des informations par moi-même. Et plus j'en apprenais, plus il devenait clair que les bouquins qu'on nous avait fait lire en tant que gamins et adolescents étaient remplis de mensonges. »

« Quel genre de mensonges ? » Demanda Isabella dans un murmure, une terreur inconnue asséchant sa gorge.

« Les gens que tu viens de rencontrer – ils ne sont que la pointe de l'iceberg, Isabella. Chaque personne qui vit dans la section MP de New York, ou de n'importe quelle ville de ce monde, souffre d'une sorte de malformation génétique ou d'un handicap. Et je t'assure que ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Non, c'est le résultat d'une offensive très délibérée lancée contre les pauvres. Les Super Riches, ou SR comme on les appelle – veulent éradiquer la pauvreté en éradiquant les pauvres. »

Isabella frémit comme si une brise arctique l'avait touchée. « Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec les gènes ? » Questionna-t-elle, espérant qu'elle se trompait. L'Homme pouvait-il vraiment être à ce point manipulateur et cruel ?

C'est Esmée qui lui répondit cette fois-ci. « Il y a un demi-siècle de ça, une percée majeure a été faite dans le domaine de la génétique, par un scientifique du Lab. Non seulement a-t-il réussi à séparer le gène causant n'importe quel type de malformation dans le corps humain, mais il a aussi réussi à le modifier pour en faire profiter l'humanité. C'est-à-dire, » rectifia-t-elle, « en faire au moins profiter les gens qui en avaient les moyens. Les autres ne comptaient pas. À partir de là, la distinction entre les deux classes sociales est seulement devenue plus grande. Les riches pouvaient choisir les gènes qu'ils voulaient pour leurs enfants, comme quelqu'un choisirait ses mets préférés dans un buffet élaboré. Après quelques années, Le Lab a eu un autre succès – ils sont parvenus à faire des manipulations génétiques directement sur des personnes. Devine qui est-ce qui s'est précipité pour parachever son apparence intérieure et extérieure, et qui a été laissé derrière dans cette course à la perfection ? »

L'esprit d'Isabella chancela en entendant cette nouvelle, même si ce n'était pas complètement inattendu. Mais alors, quelque chose cliqua dans sa tête, la faisant sourciller et essayer de se rappeler. « As-tu dit _il _a réussi à séparer et à modifier le gène ? Un homme a fait ça ? »

Esmée parut confuse. « Oui, je pense que son nom était Alec Marsh. Il était le directeur de l'Institut, n'est-ce pas, Carlisle ? »

Quand Carlisle acquiesça, Isabella, confuse elle aussi, se tourna vers Edward. « Je ne comprends pas – comment Alec a-t-il- »

Edward arqua un sourcil, et elle se rappela ses paroles pendant qu'ils étaient dans son bureau. _Il va t'empêcher de parler à cette conférence de presse, en te faisant tuer pour te réduire au silence si nécessaire_. Elle eut la chair de poule, et son frisson était beaucoup plus visible cette fois. Edward passa immédiatement son bras autour de ses épaules, mais même sa chaleur ne put empêcher le froid qui s'installa en elle.

« Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il l'a vraiment fait ? » S'enquit-elle, sa voix tellement basse que même Edward dut se pencher vers elle pour comprendre sa question. Il hocha la tête une fois, ses yeux remplis de souffrance que même lui ne pouvait pas comprendre. Oui, sauver Isabella était important pour l'avenir de l'Humanité, mais les quelques heures qu'il avait passées avec elle lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle était importante pour lui à d'autres égards aussi : soudain il voulait la garder loin de tout danger et aussi près de lui que possible.

« Et il a pris tout le crédit, juste comme ça ? » Elle était au bord des larmes. Le seul homme à part son père pour qui elle avait un immense respect avait choisi de la faire tuer tout en laissant paraître qu'il l'encourageait de tout cœur tout au long de sa carrière. Elle ne l'avait pas cru quand Edward l'avait mise en garde plus tôt, mais les mots d'Esmée montraient clairement qu'il avait eu raison.

Esmée et Carlisle, qui dans l'intervalle avaient saisi l'implication des questions d'Isabella et des réactions d'Edward, avaient l'air horrifiés.

« Eh bien, la manière dont il a réussi son coup n'est pas exactement claire à 100%, » expliqua Edward, serrant ses épaules pour essayer de la réconforter. Il se demandait, d'ailleurs, comment on était censé réconforter quelqu'un qui était condamné à mort pour avoir consacré sa vie à améliorer le sort de l'humanité. « Quand j'ai essayé de passer les informations que j'avais au crible, ton nom n'était nulle part. Et je n'avais aucune raison de soupçonner Alec à ce moment-là. C'est seulement quand j'ai commencé à fouiller dans les vieux dossiers que je suis tombé sur des déclarations qui ne correspondaient pas. D'un côté, ton Directeur avait annoncé que tu étais presque prête à dévoiler ta découverte au public, et les spéculations des médias allaient dans le même sens. Même les spéculations ont un fondement de vérité. Puis il y a eu la nouvelle de ta disparition soudaine du Lab, et le commentaire d'Alec selon lequel tu t'étais enfuie parce que tu ne pouvais pas supporter la déception causée par l'échec de tes expériences. Mais plus encore, il y avait les déclarations de tes parents et de tes camarades d'école – combien tu étais déterminée à réussir, à quel point tu avais toujours été brillante en recherche, et comment tu voulais aider les gens. Ça ne collait tout simplement pas avec la fuite, tu sais ? Et là, un an plus tard, Alec a annoncé qu'il conduisait ses propres expériences depuis un certain temps et qu'il avait finalement réussi ! Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Bien entendu il n'y avait pas d'archives de tes expériences, alors je ne pouvais rien prouver, mais la façon dont Alec a choisi d'utiliser sa 'découverte' m'a rendu très méfiant. Le seul moyen pour moi de découvrir la vérité, toutefois, était de te rencontrer en personne. »

« Et pour ça il a dû attendre pendant des années, » ajouta Carlisle de sa voix douce et raffinée. « Edward a toujours été doué dans le domaine de l'espace-temps quantique, et il a mis des années à perfectionner le processus des voyage allers retours dans le temps. Ce n'était pas nouveau, alors personne n'a prêté beaucoup d'attention à ses expériences. Son but ultime était de revenir au moment et au lieu exacts requis pour tout changer. Cependant, il ne nous a jamais raconté toute l'histoire. »

« Ça aurait pu être dangereux pour vous, » dit Edward. « Et je n'étais même pas sûr de _ce_ que je cherchais – de ce qui pourrait m'aider à écrire une histoire différente. » Il continua avec incertitude en jetant un regard à Isabella. « Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui va se passer ici. C'est la décision d'Isabella, après tout. »

Isabella frotta ses tempes alors qu'un mal de tête commençait à se manifester. « Et si je retournais là-bas et que je m'enfuyais réellement du Lab pour trouver refuge dans un lieu sûr ? Je pourrais annoncer mes résultats indépendamment… » Alors même qu'elle l'énonçait, elle commença à douter de son 'non plan'. « Non, je suppose que ce ne serait pas si facile. »

« Je pourrais t'aider à aller plus loin dans le passé, à une époque où tu étais en sécurité, mais nous ne savons pas ce qui arriverait alors. Le seul point où nous pouvons changer l'avenir est la nuit où tu as terminé tes recherches mais n'avais pas encore annoncé les résultats, » murmura-t-il, réfléchissant presque à voix haute.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les pauvres se sont retrouvés avec tant de problèmes génétiques, par contre, » se demanda-t-elle, repensant à ses visites et essayant de comprendre davantage. « D'accord, alors les riches ont obtenu le super gène ou quelque chose comme ça, mais pourquoi les pauvres ont tellement perdu ? »

« Hmm, ma théorie c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre, on leur a délibérément refilé un gène nocif, » médita Edward, son index frottant son menton. « Ça ne peut pas être prouvé, bien sûr, mais c'est la seule chose qui me paraît logique. Ils ne pouvaient pas être tués carrément, alors ils ont été mis dans une situation où ils ne vivraient pas longtemps de toute façon. »

« Mais la plupart d'entre eux peuvent encore être soignés – Alice, par exemple. Pourquoi me vont-ils pas dans les hôpitaux appropriés ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'hôpitaux – ils n'existent plus, Isabella, » expliqua Esmée avec gentillesse. « Il y a seulement des Centres de Gènes, où les pauvres n'ont pas les moyens d'aller, de toute évidence. Ces Centres ont transformé les riches en demi dieux, alors ils n'ont pas besoin de soins de santé. Ils ont une apparence et une peau parfaites, ne tombent jamais malades, et sont assez forts pour survivre à des accidents sans aide extérieure. Ils augmentent graduellement et régulièrement leur durée de vie, alors ils sont très près d'atteindre l'immortalité. S'ils souhaitent jouer du piano comme un virtuose, ils obtiennent un gène pour ça. C'est la même chose pour écrire comme Shakespeare, ou peindre comme Picasso. Ce sont des gens créés par design, Isabella. »

« Et qu'en est-il des lois ? Ne leur donnent-t-elles pas des droits ? Et le Président – pourquoi ne fait-il rien ? »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « La Démocratie, telle qu'elle était avant, n'existe plus. Toutes les nations puissantes ont un Conseil pour les gouverner. Et devine qui sont les membres du Conseil ? »

« Oh. » Plusieurs remarques d'Edward commençaient à avoir du sens. « Est-ce pour ça que vous avez dit que j'étais 'naturelle' ? »

« Oui, » répondit Esmée. « J'aurais voulu l'être aussi, mais mes parents avaient déjà choisi mon destin. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mieux qu'un bébé sur mesure, parfait dans tous les sens du terme ? »

« Et c'est pourquoi je t'ai regardée dormir, » ajouta doucement Edward. « Parce qu'aucun de nous n'a vraiment besoin de dormir. C'est une chose facultative, mais la plupart des gens choisissent de consacrer leurs nuits à des activités… plus agréables. » Ses joues rosirent, à la surprise d'Isabella. Puis elle saisit l'allusion, et ses joues prirent la même teinte.

Heureusement, Edward choisit de changer le sujet et demanda à Esmée et Carlisle la raison de leur inquiétude plus tôt, évitant ainsi une situation potentiellement embarrassante. Ils expliquèrent que la Fondation Black avait refusé de renouveler la subvention qu'elle avait offerte aux Cullen l'année précédente, reportant ainsi plusieurs de leurs projets indéfiniment. Edward tambourina des doigts sur ses cuisses en signe de frustration.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Ils veulent ouvrir un autre Centre de Gènes à la place, » dit Esmée les dents serrées. « Mais tu sais, Edward, Jacob Black écoute toujours sa femme. Tu n'as qu'à baratiner Leah un peu et nous aurons l'argent en un rien de temps. »

Edward eut l'air remarquablement mécontent à la perspective. « Je vais essayer, mais tu sais que je déteste cette femme, Esmée. Elle m'a pratiquement harcelé sur la piste de danse au Bal de Charité l'an dernier. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que c'était très embarrassant, mais elle m'a aussi fait des avances, m'offrant de doubler la subvention que nous allions recevoir. »

Esmée et Carlisle haletèrent tous les deux d'indignation, mais Isabella sentit une vague de fureur l'envahir. Si jamais elle croisait cette Leah, elle allait lui arracher les yeux pour avoir regardé Edward de cette façon. L'instant suivant elle se réprimanda. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si possessive envers lui ?

Esmée lui jeta un regard spéculatif et suggéra à Edward de montrer sa demeure à Isabella pour 'compléter le tableau.' « Et par là je veux dire ta maison de campagne, pas tes quartiers exigus au Centre de Recherche où tu travailles, » insista-t-elle. Edward était visiblement perplexe, mais il dit qu'il serait heureux de le faire. Avant de partir, Isabella avait une autre question. Elle voulait savoir s'il y avait une classe moyenne quelque part entre les SR et les MP. Tous les trois parurent amusés par sa question, mais ils expliquèrent qu'à cause de l'énorme désavantage, les pauvres ne pouvaient pas s'élever au-delà de leur condition. Ça laissait une très petite partie de la population comme les Cullen, et Edward, qui étaient nés riches mais avaient choisi de servir les nécessiteux tout en conservant leur emploi de jour. Cependant, contrairement à la classe moyenne passée, celle-ci n'exerçait aucun pouvoir pour changer la société. Pas encore, du moins.

Ils se dirent au revoir, puis Edward demanda à Isabella de régler sa montre et prit sa main. L'instant d'après, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Isabella se trouvait dans la plus belle résidence de campagne qu'elle avait jamais vue. Edward lui fit visiter les lieux, expliquant que même si ses parents lui avaient donné ce manoir, il ne pouvait pas le vendre ou l'utiliser à d'autres fins que d'y habiter lui-même.

« Ils savaient que je vendrais cette résidence avant qu'ils puissent cligner des yeux, ou que je la convertirais en refuge pour les sans-abris, ou en hôpital - si cette condition n'était pas stipulée. Ils espèrent qu'un jour je vais retrouver mes esprits et réaliser qu'ils ont toujours eu raison, » commenta-t-il tandis qu'Isabella admirait la vue depuis les portes fenêtres de la vaste salle de séjour. Il y avait une magnifique pelouse s'étendant jusqu'à l'orée d'un bois, et traversée par un ruisseau tranquille. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair et brillant, et elle réalisa avec un sursaut qu'elle n'avait pas vu le ciel diurne depuis très longtemps, des mois peut-être, à cause de son obsession avec son travail. Elle se sentit soudain très, très fatiguée.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Isabella ? » Il était juste derrière elle, et elle se pencha sur lui et ferma les yeux. Ses bras se faufilèrent autour d'elle.

« Je veux te parler d'Alice. »

Lorsqu'elle eut tout expliqué, il demeura silencieux pendant un moment, essayant de choisir ses mots.

« Isabella, je l'ai dit avant, j'aurais pu supprimer ton travail moi-même, mais je ne ferais jamais ça. Dans cette société, où les gens ont enlevé aux autres le choix de mener leur vie de manière profitable – d'être juste ce qu'ils veulent être – j'ai compris combien il est important d'avoir le choix. Maintenant tu as tout vu. C'est ta décision : si tu veux retourner en arrière dans une autre année, je vais t'aider. Si tu veux t'enfuir avec ton travail et tenter ta chance contre Alec, ça va aussi. Le futur est incertain de toute façon, alors _tu_ n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ton choix. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant que je t'ai rencontrée, je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Tu es devenue tellement importante pour moi. » Sa voix devint un murmure. « Isabella, je sais que tu essayes de prendre une décision cruciale ici. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est – puis-je faire partie de cette décision ? »

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Quelle était la bonne chose à faire ? Avait-elle travaillé pendant des années seulement pour en arriver à _ça_ ? Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de décider rationnellement. Oui, elle avait travaillé très fort, abandonné sa vie à la Recherche. Oui, elle avait fait ça de sorte qu'aucun autre enfant n'ait à souffrir comme Alice avait souffert. Mais ça ne s'était pas avéré être ce qu'elle avait imaginé, n'est-ce pas ? Non, cela avait seulement empiré les choses et accentué l'écart entre les gens au lieu de les rendre tous égaux. Au moins dans son présent les gens avaient une chance d'améliorer leur sort, si seulement ils avaient la volonté de le faire. Mais dans ce futur ? Ici les non privilégiés avaient été relégués à un enfer vivant, sans aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire étaient souffrir, et attendre de mourir.

Elle soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Quand elle se tourna vers Edward, elle avait pris sa décision.

« Je vais le faire, Edward. Je vais détruire mon travail. Et… tu es important pour moi aussi. Je serai heureuse de partager ma vie avec toi. »

« Je respecte ta décision, Isabella. Allons-nous retourner à ton bureau ? »

Elle sourit, un sourire timide qui fit battre le cœur d'Edward plus vite. « Ne devrions-nous pas d'abord conclure l'accord ? »

Il ne répondit pas avec des mots. Il pencha la tête, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans une promesse. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils y feraient face ensemble.

**ooo**

Un moment plus tard ils atterrirent dans le bureau d'Isabella, avec son mobilier frugal et ses lumières blanches. Mais dès qu'elle alluma son ordinateur portable, Edward se raidit, écoutant quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre.

« Alec a décidé de ne pas attendre jusqu'au matin, » dit-il instamment alors que l'écran s'illuminait. « Il arrive maintenant, et connaissant ses intentions, il sera probablement armé. De plus, quand il va découvrir que tu as détruit ton travail, il ne nous laissera jamais vivre en paix dans ce présent. Que veux-tu faire ? »

« Prenons ceci avec nous et retournons à ton époque alors, » dit-elle, réfléchissant rapidement. « Si ça ne tombe pas entre les mains d'Alec, le futur va changer de toute façon. Puis, quand nous serons en sécurité, nous pourrons décider quoi faire avec ça. »

« Tu ne seras plus en mesure de voir tes parents et tes amis, cependant, du moins, pas de sitôt. Alec va certainement les faire surveiller au cas où tu te pointerais là-bas, » la prévint-il, mais son idée était faite.

« Nous trouverons un moyen, plus tard. »

Ils réglèrent leurs montres une fois de plus. Isabella balança son sac d'ordinateur portable sur son épaule, et Edward passa ses bras autour d'elle alors même que la porte du bureau s'ouvrait brusquement et qu'Alec Marsh pénétrait dans la pièce. Il avait l'air, comme Isabella l'avait décrit plus tôt, d'un oncle bienveillant, sauf qu'il tenait un élégant pistolet dans ses mains levées. Aussitôt qu'il saisit la scène devant lui, il tira un coup de feu.

Isabella sentit l'impact de la balle sur son sac, et elle imagina son ordinateur portable se fracasser, son travail complètement disparu. Edward la relâcha pendant une seconde, bondissant sur Alec et lui arrachant son arme alors qu'un deuxième coup de feu retentissait. Isabella cria, pensant qu'il avait été touché, mais Edward se contenta d'assommer Alec avec son propre pistolet, puis il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« Je savais que cette peau dure comme du granit se révélerait être un atout un jour, » commenta-t-il, la faisant rire avec un soulagement sincère. Puis elle vérifia son ordinateur portable et le trouva intact.

« Ooh, » raisonna-t-elle, « bien sûr, tes bras étaient autour de moi, et donc… »

« Oui, la balle a frappé ma main, alors ton travail est sauf. Maintenant partons avant qu'il ne revienne à lui. »

Ils mirent le mécanisme de démarrage en marche, se tinrent la main, et disparurent à nouveau – cette fois-ci pour toujours.

**o~o~****FIN~o~o**

**Encore une fois je tiens à remercier ma précieuse correctrice et collaboratrice mlca66 pour son aide inestimable.**

**Et comme le dit si bien l'auteure de cette histoire, tout peut arriver dans le futur – c'est la beauté de la chose, et aussi ce qui est terrifiant.**

**Ciao**

**Milk**


End file.
